gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing
The PPMS-1M Kämpfer Amazing is a mobile suit from the Gundam Build Fighters anime series and a variant of MS-18E Kämpfer. The Gunpla is built by Plavsky Particle System Engineering (PPSE) and primarily controlled by Meijin Kawaguchi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Meijin Kawaguchi's customized Gunpla developed by the PPSE, the Kämpfer Amazing is a variant of the HGUC Kämpfer that first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket and has been redesigned from the ground up to meet his needs. The suit has high polycaps in all joints and is coated in emotion paint. Weapon wise, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of knives, a pair of beam sabers and eight heat plates on its limbs. In order to boost its performance, it is often equipped with the Amazing Weapons Binders, which not only contains additional weapons, but also contains thrusters to boost the Gunpla's movement. Usually a pair of these binders are attached to the back, but additional binders can also attach to the legs. What weapons are stored within the binders are decided prior to the battle according to the predicted battle condition. Armaments ;*Amazing Knife :A physical knife used for close combat, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of them. These knives can also be used as mid-range throwing weapons, and are stored in the waist-mounted holsters. ;*Heat Plate :A super-heated melee weapon, the heat plates are the plate-like protrusions on the legs and arms. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of them and they are stored in the thighs like the normal Kämpfer. ;*Amazing Pistol :A pair of beam pistols that can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. Although the Amazing pistols are ranged weapons, their small size allow them to also function as close combat weapons. ;*Amazing Rifle :A beam rifle that can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. It is powerful enough to destroy an enemy mobile suit within one shot and is often the suit's main ranged weapon. ;*Amazing Long-Range Rifle :A beam weapon specialized for long-range shooting, it has a longer barrel than the Amazing Rifle and an additional handle that is used for better stability during firing. The rifle has high destructive power but its rate of fire is low. It can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders or just carried in hand to allow the binders to store other weapons. ;*Gatling Gun :A five-barrel Gatling Gun. When not in use, it can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. ;*Rocket Launcher :A four-tube Rocket Launcher. When not in use, it can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. ;*Beam Machine Guns :A pair of beam machine guns that can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. Their barrels are shorter than the Amazing Rifle, but they have faster rate of fire. ;*Tonfa :A pair of handheld physical melee weapons given to the Kämpfer Amazing at random during the Original Weapon Battle. System Features ;*Amazing Weapons Binder :The Kämpfer Amazing's attachable weapons storage equipment, it is possible to store more than one weapon within each binder. The binders can be attached to the back and/or to the legs, and are equipped with thrusters to offset the added weight when they are attached. These thrusters can also boost the suit's mobility. The binders can be ejected from the suit if they become useless or launched in the direction of the enemy's attack to intercept it. Up to four binders can be attached to the gunpla. History History of the Kämpfer Amazing can be found on Meijin Kawaguchi' s page. Picture Gallery HG_Kampfer_Amazing.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Kämpfer Amazing box art HG_Amazing_Weapon_Binder.jpg|High Grade Build Custom 1/144 Amazing Weapon Binder box art PPMS-18E_Kämpfer_Amazing.jpg vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h06m51s101.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h07m59s12.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h08m41s179.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h31m46s204.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h31m59s82.png Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 5.33.14 PM.png Trivia *PPMS-1M means P'lavisky '''P'article/'PP'SE 'M'obile 'S'uit '''First (Custom) Model. The 1M could also apply for 'One M'aster, in allusion to Kawaguchi's title. Reference Gallery External links